


【Gilles】情人

by Spruce_D_W



Category: Rouge et Noir, RougeetNoir, ルジュノワ
Genre: F/M, 花鏡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spruce_D_W/pseuds/Spruce_D_W
Summary: R18，时间线在No More Bet后。情人节快乐。
Relationships: Gilles Lagrene/我, ジル捜





	【Gilles】情人

1.  
时候还早，太阳刚刚掉出视野。最近天黑得晚了。  
店长是个魁梧高大的汉子，正在吧台后面擦杯子。我走上前去，同他说了几句。  
“Gabriel？哪一个？”  
“银色长发的，个头大约比你矮一点。”  
他并没有露出豁然开朗的表情，只是远处的铃声响了起来，不得不丢下杯子和抱歉去接电话。夜场的昏黄灯光点起来，店里已经上了些人，空气中飘荡着轻轻的嘈杂声，音乐若隐若现。  
我听到爽朗的笑声，扭头看过去。店长正挂断电话，在吧台另一头冲我打了个手势。  
“我知道了我知道了，他好久没来了，现在是长发吗？您走这边，这是他习惯的位置。”我跟着避开桌椅走到角落的一圈沙发边，拢住裙摆坐下去。  
“要喝点什么？给您酒单。”  
“他常喝的给我来一杯吧，谢谢。”

这位子刚好，既能看到门口，也能看全吧台。我喝尽杯底的酒，把矮矮的杯子往前一推，靠进沙发里。浑身发热的感觉真好啊，疲劳被酒精麻痹，大脑也不必保持运转。  
要我说，酒并不算什么好喝的东西，什么酒都不算。但喝上这么两杯，人就会松弛下来，再像现在一样被柔软的皮革包裹住，我甚至觉得这就够了，不再去酒店也足够了。天色已经彻底沉下来，过去多久了？我懒得去看时间，反正也没什么值得着急，人总会来的。

2.  
Gabriel进门的时机很巧，店长刚把酒放在桌子上。还是白兰地。  
“嗨，G。”她露出个笑容，嗓音懒洋洋的。改口是件很麻烦的事，连Gabriel自己也偶尔叫错。于是现在就这样了。  
“喂喂，你差不多了吧？这个我的。”他挡掉那只伸过来的手，捏住杯脚喝了一口，“真不错啊。”  
搜查官放弃那杯酒，仰头阖上眼：“我们要不别去酒店了？现在刚刚好。”  
“不行。”Gabriel放下杯子凑近她耳边，咬那发红的耳垂，“我从昨天就在想要怎么肏你，‘刚刚好’完全不够啊。”  
她微笑了。那双眼睛睁开，因酒精的缘故，隐约蒙着层雾气。Gabriel抬起头，骤然迎上她的目光，心里倏忽间一动。于是吻上去。  
谁会想到呢？牙尖嘴利的人吻起来柔软又缠绵。搜查官齿间还残留着白兰地的气味，甘美醇厚，同那双丰软的唇相得益彰。酒香同唾液混合，尝起来像是另一种陈酿。平日要强的人被酒精驯服，显得格外惹人怜爱。  
Gabriel慢慢把人搂进怀里，忽然感觉她拉住自己的手。这手被引着一路向下，摸到沁出薄汗的皮肤，又伸进柔软的衣料。他不由得笑了笑。手掌顺着抚上胯骨，却没触到意料中的薄布。  
“……嗯？”没错，只有一根细绳。  
他下意识分开唇舌，然后感到怀里人在笑。没发出声音，只是像往常那样，笑得肩膀不断耸动。  
“你就这么坐在这儿……？”Gabriel回过味来，咬着牙很有些难以置信地问。  
“啊，你寄来了嘛，就穿过来了。反正本来也是要做爱。”  
她笑得轻松，脸上还带着红晕，Gabriel可完全不。他只感觉一股血向上涌，又一股热意往下冲，逼得他抓住酒杯尽数吞下，拉上人就去叫车。

3.  
他是早就叫车子在外面等着吗？怎么这么快？我感觉被直接拉上了出租车，又被直接拥住，晕眩间仿佛听见他丢下个地名，紧接着G那双唇就覆上来。  
下巴被捏住，灵巧的舌头钻进来，像它主人一样急躁。我混沌的大脑被亲得迷迷糊糊，直感觉浑身止不住地发热，又感到有只手拨开大衣，隔着薄薄的衣料揉捏胸乳。  
布料远比不上皮肤细腻，褶皱反复剐蹭乳尖。“嗯……？这儿硬了呢。”G愉悦的气声灌进耳道，激得我缩起脖颈。他脑后的长发落进脖颈间，不断轻搔胸口皮肤，令人越发敏感。那双手也毫无顾忌，直接捏住已经硬挺的两粒搓弄，尖锐快感四处扩散，叫人下体凭空收缩起来。  
空虚来得好快……想做。很想做。车载音响不知什么时候变得大声，我扭头要去瞄司机神色，却又被拉进一个吻，漫长、湿润、充满熟悉的味道。烟草、酒精……这趟出差真的很久……我胡乱想着，恍惚间下体仿佛流出些什么。大脑迟钝地运转，想去确认，然而已经有一只手伸进裙摆。有司机……我还没来得及阻拦，G已经摸上了阴唇。  
“喂，都流出来了啊。”又是那把要命的嗓音.……！他指节无意间掠过阴蒂，快感瞬间冲上大脑，我失控一抖，险些叫出声来。紧接着穴口被撑开，先前洇湿布料的体液忽然都落下，惊得我慌忙去拨开他。  
但G已经收回了手。不断作乱的唇此刻轻轻啃咬耳廓，低声地笑：“等一等吧，快到了。”

4.  
刷房卡时我已经清醒了大半，但大脑还略微亢奋着。  
我去浴室洗了把脸，又把裆间湿透的内裤——姑且这么叫——脱下来丢在旁边。那种只有几根绳子和一点点布料的东西也没什么洗的必要。  
拉开门，热腾腾的水汽扑面而来，我看着眼前几眼泉犹豫。G拍拍水叫我过去。不过十分钟工夫，他已经给泡得皮肤发红，扎起来的银发被打湿，彻底露出那张俊朗的脸。啧，锋芒毕露。我想。  
另选了个小池子，我慢慢坐进去。舒畅。泉水略有点烫，洗去汗意，也带走疲惫。我闭上眼睛，身体在暖水中漂浮着，仿若将要融化。  
哗啦。遥远的地方传来水声。和我有什么关系？依旧沉溺于温泉的怀抱。  
“啊？！！”身体忽然被托出水面，我慌忙睁开眼睛。是G。被横抱着泡进他那池水，刚刚那点舒适困意烟消云散。“喂喂，刚才超舒服的啊……”  
那张脸忽然凑近，线条锋利的紫色眼睛一眨不眨：“超舒服？比和我做爱还舒服？”说完就吻了上来，压根没想要回答，也全没有之前的余裕。唾液不断泌出，在四片唇肉间溢满滴落，扯出纤长的银丝。两张嘴争抢着吞咽，耳边充斥黏腻水声。  
明明在酒吧里就硬了，急躁的家伙居然能忍这么久。我这么想着，伸手去摸抵在下腹的阴茎。烫得吓人。“你，昨天撸过了吧？”手里揉捏着的东西勃勃跳动，G咬着牙发出声喟叹，“总比你在车上就湿得一塌糊涂要好吧。”大脑立刻想起褪下不久的饥渴，以及往次性爱的快感，下腹油然升起巨大空虚。  
“让你穿泳衣实在是太正确了，比裸体泡还要色情啊。”说话间身上的布料落进水里，阴蒂被快速揉捻，久违的高潮来得凶狠，大量生物电澎湃着涌向四肢与脑子，阴道口翕张间涌入水流，心如擂鼓。  
耳边被人凑近，声音放得色情极了：“说吧，说你想要我。”又一股什么东西在阴道里滑过。幸亏还在水里。我从没告诉过他，他的嗓音简直性感到了可怕的地步。明明有那张脸那副身体就足够了，偏偏声音这么情色。想要。想要得发疯……！  
“Gabriel，肏我。”

5.  
大概有备用床单吧。Gabriel把人扔进床里，身后地板上留了一路水迹。  
他胡乱拉开抽屉找合适套子，回过头来搜查官已经垫好枕头，皮肤鲜艳地躺在那里，眼睛黑瞳瞳地紧盯着他和他胯下高高翘起的玩意。  
“哈，这么急吗？”Gabriel挑了挑眉，相当受用。“就这么想我？”  
搜查官没法理他。阴茎缓慢埋进滚烫甬道，挤开密密包裹的滑腻软肉。又有许多汁液伴着喘息滴落在床单上，洇出深深浅浅的印迹。  
她微微皱着眉适应体内的尺寸，脸上却浮起个笑容，伸手要人去抱。那笑容温暖极了，不像是因为舒服，倒像是在回答他刚才的话。“你这家伙……！”猝不及防被击中，Gabriel感觉一股热意暖化心脏，又迅速流进下腹。  
很难概括他们之间的关系。上下级、队友、战友、炮友、恋人、冤家，似乎哪个都有那么一点，但哪个都欠缺点什么。按说认真说过“我喜欢你”了，就应该是恋人，可他们的相处同那些甜蜜情侣间又大不相同。  
但爱意是真实存在的。Gabriel觉得拎得条缕清晰很麻烦，这就够了。她也没什么意见。  
Gabriel张开唇去舔舐她胸前颤颤巍巍的乳尖，又顺带落下许多亲吻。那串十字架也垂下来，有一搭没一搭地拍打着，还带着他的体温。搜查官脖颈间已经浮现出点点吻痕，嫣红着，同沁着薄汗的白皙皮肤形成鲜明对比。  
就算二十几天未联系，在过往日子里他们也做得足够多了，足够Gabriel现在被接连不断轻轻重重的快感包裹，再一次又一次精准顶上她的敏感点，让房间里充满愉悦的叫声。  
“叫得可真好听啊……你还真是已经让我给肏熟了，里面一动一动的，爽得要命……”搜查官被接连攀升的快感逼得说不出话，只有愈发高亢的呻吟，撩得他脑子要炸掉。紧接着人簌簌抖成一团，绯红汗湿的脸上露出副极脆弱极欢愉的神情。“可爱……”Gabriel看在眼里，感觉一股情意不知从哪升出来，叫他越发喜欢眼前人，越发硬得难受。  
他拍拍身下人的臀肉叫她转过身来，又流连于弹软滑腻的触感使劲抓了两下。动作间阴茎险些滑出，却被搜查官缩紧穴口，将将啜住。“好好，不想我出来对吧？我知道。”Gabriel这么说着，伸手按住人小腹。或许是心理作用，但他总感觉这样能摸到搜查官肚子里自己的阴茎，让他有莫大的满足感。这的确是有些恶劣了。Gabriel很喜欢使劲操弄刚高潮过的她，喜欢享受那些颤抖着包裹上来的穴肉，为的就是像现在一样，让快感一路冲上大脑皮层，燃烧着熔掉所有东西，包括血肉，更包括理智。  
高潮过几次的人浑身松软潮红，敏感得稍微碰一碰就低声叫唤，偏偏内里还热情紧致得很。阴茎大开大阖地往里肏，剧烈快感蔓延成片，搜查官迷乱得不成样子，眼神涣散着哑声呻吟。Gabriel伸下手去揉捻阴蒂，一打眼正看到银色和黑色的耻毛凌乱着杂在一起，随着自己的动作不断分开再纠缠，沾满两人的体液。耻毛遮不住进进出出的景象，烂熟深红的阴唇紧紧裹住阴茎，每次抽出都挽留般亲吻他。过于下流了。他脑子里瞬间只余下这么一句话，灭顶的快感突如其来，引得所有神经元都炸开，浑身血液沸成一气。

6.  
又是铃声……为什么总在上班前打电话……我艰难地在G怀里转过身，使劲把人晃醒，叫他接电话。  
电话挂断，G烦得吼了一嗓子，慢吞吞爬起来。我趴在床上企图再眯会儿，身上却被放了个什么东西。“什么啊……”  
“礼物，昨天忘记给你了。情人节快乐。”  
这个人真是别扭，嘴上说得轻描淡写，脸上却写满了期待。  
“啊……巧克力在我包里……你想吃的话可以自己去拆开……”眼睛困得要死，脑子却越来越清醒了，电话真是个可恨的发明。我一头扑进他怀里：“不行，还是等会儿我给你拿……我好困啊……”  
“巧克力？为什么？”G边问边把衣服给我拿过来，“快点，Chris说今天又要出外勤。”  
完了，彻底清醒了。“因为去年Arlen那个麻药取缔官女友给你们都送了义理巧克力你说日本人的习惯很新奇但我觉得你是收情人节礼物很开心所以给你买了恋人巧克力。我现在就想把Chris的手机卡掰了。”但他的礼物是无辜的，我边穿衣服边叹了口气。“谢谢这个，等下上车我再拆。”  
G大笑起来。


End file.
